


the fashion world. (ptbr)

by coffeeshop_au



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: CEO Louis, Fluff, M/M, Model Harry, Smut
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeshop_au/pseuds/coffeeshop_au
Summary: Inspirado no Harry de calcinha e meia arrastão no ensaio para a Beauty Papers.Ou, o Harry é modelo, o Louis tem uma empresa e é tudo muito fofinho.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 3





	the fashion world. (ptbr)

Louis não gosta de desfiles. Eles são tediosos e desnecessariamente cheios de gente prepotente do mundo da moda vestindo roupas desconfortáveis, das quais Louis realmente não entende o apelo, mas também tem que usar para não parecer deslocado. As festas geralmente têm bebidas de qualidade e comida boa, mas Louis raramente fica nelas por mais tempo do que seria absolutamente necessário para tomar alguns drinks, porque a conversa fiada que as pessoas fazem nelas é totalmente horrível. Ele não está interessado em ouvir sobre a nova mansão de algum milionário ou receber flertes de modelos fúteis que acabaram de atingir a maioridade e baseiam seu senso de auto-estima em dormir com homens alguns anos mais velhos que elas , muito obrigado . Então, sim, dizer que desfiles não são a praia de Louis seria o eufemismo do século.  
Ele só vai a eles quando é absolutamente necessário - o que, infelizmente, inclui agora. A empresa dele, de Zayn e Calvin está, novamente, patrocinando um evento e eles precisam estar lá por causa de... formalidades. Porque é uma responsabilidade que vem com a função de ser patrocinador, e somente por isso. Ele passou o dia inteiro desejando poder ficar em casa ou ir a um pub com amigos e colegas para encher a cara bebendo cerveja barata ou algo assim. Esse é o conceito de Louis de uma noite de sexta-feira divertida. Mas, não, ele tem que se arrumar e trocar de roupa, colocar uma muito mais chique e complicada. Ele passou o dia no trabalho vestindo calças cinza-escuras e uma camisa clara de mangas curtas preta. Agora, ele está colocando um traje adequado para o desfile. É todo preto, muito simples, mas ele considera elegante e sofisticado, e cai perfeitamente em seu corpo. Essa opinião pode ser apenas o seu ego falando, mas Calvin e Zayn expressam que concordam, em voz alta, assim que o vêem entrar no carro que os leva ao evento.  
Eles chegam ao local bem a tempo, é cedo o suficiente para não poderem ser considerados formalmente atrasados, mas também não é cedo demais para que precisem esperar muito antes do início do show. O que é ideal, pois eles não podem se atrasar porque precisam parecer profissionais. O local é pequeno, já está lotado, e é composto apenas de um monte de poltronas ao redor da passarela, cortinas para as modelos entrarem nela e um painel para efeitos visuais na parede atrás dela. Louis se senta em sua poltrona e finge estar interessado, sentindo-se agradecido por não precisar falar com ninguém e esperando que sua expressão entediada dê um ar sério ou profissional, em vez de simplesmente desinteressado. O desfile é de uma marca de lingerie de um amigo de Zayn, então são principalmente tons escuros de seda, renda e algodão, tanto em modelos mulheres quanto homens. Não é nada particularmente revolucionário que nunca tenha sido feito antes, mas para aqueles que - ao contrário de Louis - se interessam por moda, é interessante e esteticamente agradável. Os quatro primeiros looks vêm em pares, com um modelo homem e uma modelo mulher para cada par caminhando lado a lado na passarela. O primeiro é quase todo feito em renda preta, a modelo usando sutiã e calcinha fio dental por baixo de um robe de seda e o modelo usando uma boxer feita de renda grossa. O segundo par é uma combinação simples de bralette e calcinha para a modelo e uma boxer simples para o modelo, mas ambos estão usando harness de couro de diferentes composições e a modelo está usando cintas-ligas. O quinto look, no entanto, é apenas um modelo masculino . E, uau, quando ele entra na passarela ... é como se o tempo parasse. Primeiro: ele é simplesmente lindo. Ele é alto, tem pernas longas e tonificadas, um torso magro e longos cabelos castanhos encaracolados que emolduram maravilhosamente seu rosto perfeitamente simétrico , e ele estava usando uma maquiagem completa . O que ele está vestindo deveria ser totalmente ilegal: é uma calcinha preta lisa e uma meia arrastão preta. Louis suspira audivelmente, o que leva Zayn a sorrir para ele e brincar:   
"Fecha a boca, você tá babando!"   
"Vai se foder, Zayn."   
Mas ele tem a sensação de que Zayn não vai esquecer, conhecendo seu melhor amigo. E ele está certo. Assim que o desfile termina, ele olha para Louis e diz:   
“Nós vamos ficar para o afterparty hoje, né?”  
"Porque?" Louis diz, já sabendo onde ele quer chegar com isso.   
“Você se lembra daquele modelo? Aquele que usou a meia arrastão? Calvin responde por Zayn.   
"Sim... A gente literalmente viu ele faz só alguns minutos..."   
"Ele vai estar na festa." Zayn diz.   
"Eu imagino que sim, modelos normalmente vão em afterparties de desfiles."   
“Vamos, Louis, a gente tem que ir. Vai ficar bom para a nossa imagem.” Calvin está certo, já que os três são patrocinadores do evento.   
“Tudo bem, eu vou. Mas só pelo bem da nossa imagem.”   
"Tenho certeza que é só por sim, cara."   
E então eles vão para a festa, pegam algumas taças de champanhe e conversam um pouco com algumas pessoas. Por mais que Louis não goste, ele tem que admitir que consegue ser carismático e bom com pessoas quando ele quer ser. Ele está falando com Zayn e alguma representante executiva de alguma empresa da qual ele não lembra o nome, apenas os três, porque Calvin sumiu, quando ele vê O Modelo -agora usando roupas de verdade, um preto terno que é feito de um tecido fino e leve, tem um decote muito profundo e se encaixa perfeitamente em sua silhueta magra- e faz uma breve pausa no meio de uma frase, porque ele não estava esperando vê-lo. Zayn olha para Louis e diz: “Vá ver se ele também está afim de você também. Você está bonito hoje, pode até ser que ele esteja.” Louis diz que não vai, que ele vai só deixar a chance passar porque não seria profissional da parte dele, então Zayn se despede da mulher com quem eles estão conversando, pega Louis pelo ombro e o arrasta até onde a modelo está. Então ele envergonha Louis totalmente perguntando o nome dele (Harry, ele diz,), fazendo um pouco de conversa fiada e depois simplesmente dizendo "Bom, Louis, eu vou deixar você falar com o seu crush", o que é uma expressão absolutamente ridícula para um homem de vinte e poucos anos usar, e indo embora   
“Me desculpa pelo meu amigo, ele deve ter te deixado tão desconfortável.” Louis diz, absolutamente chocado e com as bochechas vermelhas .   
“Hm, eu não me incomodei, na verdade.” Ele sorri e olha Louis diretamente nos olhos, parecendo estar completamente seguro, até como se achasse um pouco divertido. Louis para para pensar que ele deve estar acostumado com pessoas dando em cima dele, sendo tão atraente assim. “Você se incomodou?”   
“Tipo, eu estou patrocinando o evento. Eu não deveria dar em cima de você, não seria profissional da minha parte." Ele gagueja, o que faz Harry sorrir, achando fofo.   
"Ok, eu entendo. Mas você gostaria de dar em cima de mim?"   
"Eu... não vou responder essa pergunta." Ele responde brincando, piscando para deixar bem claro.   
"Vamos beber e conversar, então? "Harry agarra seu braço e leva-o ao bar antes mesmo que ele tenha a chance de responder. E assim eles bebem uma, duas, talvez até cinco taças de champanhe em talvez uma hora e meia, falando sobre qualquer coisa - desde a infância, grupos de amizade, tudo- e Harry dá em cima de Louis de vez em quando, o que não ajuda nem um pouco.   
"Então, você vem muito nesse tipo de evento?" Harry pergunta.   
“Desfiles? Sim, de vez em quando. Minha empresa às vezes patrocina.”   
“Mas você gosta? Ou vai apenas por causa do trabalho?”  
“É o tipo de coisa que vem com o trabalho, sabe? Não me leve a mal e, por favor, não se ofenda, é só porque eu acho desfiles de moda... Meio tediosos, sinceramente.”   
“Que? Eles são sempre tão emocionantes!” Harry brinca, fingindo choque e mágoa.   
"Ah, você sabe que nunca acontece nada!" Louis brinca de volta, fazendo Harry rir.   
“É porque são desfiles, Louis! O que você esperava? Drama, choro e brigas?"   
“Exatamente. É isso que é divertido!" Harry ri de novo, e Louis para pra perceber que a risada dele é linda.   
"Acho que se você não se interessa muito por moda, faz sentido não achar desfiles o ápice da diversão." Ele diz isso meio seriamente, quase como se quisesse que Louis soubesse que não está ofendido de verdade e que ele entende seu ponto de vista. E logo depois volta a zoar ele. "Coitadinho de você, sendo forçado a ir a esses horríveis desfiles!"  
“Nossa, como você é grosso!” Louis brinca, quase chorando de rir, pausando um pouco para respirar. "Mas você deve amar desfiles, né?"   
"Sim, eu amo desfilar neles e meu sonho é um dia fazer alguns dos meus." Ele parece animado com esse assunto, seus olhos se iluminam e Louis consegue perceber que ele está falando de coração. Então eles continuam falando sobre isso, Louis perguntando se ele desenha roupas, se algum dia ele poderia ver, assegurando-lhe que ele conseguia ver que ele deve realmente ser talentoso apenas de julgar pela sua escolha de roupa de hoje , etc, etc. Eles bebem um pouco mais e falam sobre o sonho de Harry. Em algum momento, Harry apenas para a conversa e o beija -é só um selinho, mas é tão bom que Louis quase esquece que eles não podem fazer isso. E então ele se lembra, tira completamente as mãos de Harry e se afasta dele em um ou dois passos .   
"Porque isso?"   
"Só porque eu quis."  
“Você sabe que a gente não pode, né? Pelo menos hoje eu preciso ser profissional.” Ele é grato por ter autocontrole suficiente para dizer isso, pelo menos.   
"Mas você quer?" Foda-se, Louis pode pelo menos admitir isso.   
"Eu quero. Só não hoje."  
“Ah, que pena." Harry faz beicinho, e ele é tão fofo... Louis realmente queria poder beijar essa boquinha linda. Ele aproxima o rosto da orelha de Louis para sussurrar. "Eu quero muito. Você também quer?" E morde o lóbulo da orelha, para o qual Louis assente. “Seria tão bom se eu me ajoelhasse e te chupasse. Eu faria tão gostosinho. Ou se você me deixasse cavalgar em você, eu iria até você gozar três vezes e pedir pra parar.” E chupa o pescoço do Louis, o que o faz simplesmente jogar sua personalidade 'profissional' pela janela e desistir completamente de resistir a esse deus grego. “É uma pena que a gente não pode, né? Não hoje." Ele termina de falar, zombando de Louis, que leva a mão à cintura de Harry. Ele está completamente sem palavras e chocado com o quão franco Harry consegue ser. E, em sua mente bêbada, ele jamais conseguiria mentir dizer exatamente que não gosta- é só que ele não sabe como reagir .   
“Vai se foder."   
"É o que você quer fazer."   
"Sim, eu quero." Louis diz e o beija profundamente, lento e sensual.   
“Eu sei um lugar aonde a gente pode ir.” E ele pega a mão de Louis e o leva através de uma porta no canto do salão, deixando-o confuso. Assim que a porta se fecha, Harry pressiona Louis contra ela e beija seus lábios de novo.   
"Amor, eu não estou reclamando, mas... Quê?" Louis diz e para para observar o ambiente, percebendo que essa sala deve ser a sala de fotografia, porque é pequena, branca e completamente vazia, exceto pelos equipamentos de fotografia. Harry pensa que Louis está meio fofo, é bonitinho que ele esteja quase tímido - mesmo que claramente se sinta atraído por Harry.   
"Deixa eu te chupar." Isso faz o pau de Louis começar a endurecer, porque ... Sim, ele quer muito isso.   
"Você tem certeza?"   
"Eu gaguejei?"   
“Ok então, gatinho. Você que manda." Eles se beijam por um tempo, profundamente enquanto Louis acaricia a cintura de Harry com ambas as mãos e Harry leva uma das suas para os cabelos de Louis e pressiona levemente uma em seu pau. Louis para os beijos na boca de Harry para beijar e chupar seu pescoço, e desce um pouco para provocar seu mamilo- depois de abrir sua camisa- enquanto aperta a bunda de Harry.  
"Me beija." Harry diz, e Louis obedece, desta vez com mais fervor, enquanto Harry coloca a mão dentro na calça para masturbar o pau dele algumas vezes.  
“Princesa, eu quero sentir a sua boquinha. Depois te levo na minha casa para retribuir o favor, mas por favor continua.” Harry não diz nada, apenas se ajoelha .  
"Aproveita." E Louis acende as luzes, enquanto Harry tira a jaqueta e a camisa, colocando-as no chão ao lado dele. Ele toca o pau de Louis através do tecido da calça para provocá-lo um pouco, antes de beijar o volume, abrir o zíper e puxar a calça para o chão, assim como a cueca boxer preta. Ele o masturba algumas vezes, apenas para ouvir Louis gemer, antes de lamber a ponta como um pirulito uma vez, duas vezes, três vezes.  
"Para de provocar." Louis ordena, agarrando o cabelo de Harry .  
"Me obriga."  
"Ah, é assim que vai ser, então?"  
"Sim amor. Quero que você me obrigue a parar de provocar você.” Ele diz, antes de dar uma última lambida na ponta. Então Louis fortalece o aperto no cabelo de Harry, mantendo-o no lugar, e enfia metade do pau em sua boquinha rosada, finalmente tendo a sensação que estava esperando. Ele geme e move-o para dentro e para fora uma vez, duas, três vezes, quatro vezes...  
“Mais, eu aguento.” Uau, esse homem vai matar Louis. Ele poderia jurar que se apaixonou bem naquele momento.  
"É? Você quer mais?"  
"Por favor." E isso é suficiente para Louis entrar completamente, sentindo a ponta bater no fundo da garganta de Harry, o que o faz gemer alto. Harry se afasta para dizer "Fode a minha boca.", E Louis faz. No começo, ele fode lentamente, aumentando a velocidade à medida que vai apreciando a sensação, adorando os sons que Harry faz. Ele está engasgando e gemendo e é tudo muito sujo. No fundo de sua mente, Louis deseja poder ter essa boquinha todo dia.  
Tudo dura um pouco menos de dez minutos antes de Louis chegar tão perto que ele perde completamente a capacidade de foder a boca de Harry, que então faz o trabalho para ele.  
“Quer gozar na minha cara?”  
"Por favor." Louis responde, e Harry masturba seu pau mais algumas vezes. Ele sente o calor úmido de Louis cair em sua boca e bochechas. Naturalmente, ele se levanta para dar um beijo e deixa Louis lambê-lo, compartilhando o sabor salgado em mais alguns beijos .  
"Isso foi ... incrível."   
"Aham." Harry concorda. "Me prometeram uma segunda rodada, a oferta ainda está de pé?" Ele pressiona sua ereção contra a coxa de Louis, para mostrar o que quer.   
“Se você quiser que seja ...”   
“Você está brincando? Eu não pareço estar animado o suficiente?” Ele brinca e roça seu pau em Louis de novo, o que faz Louis rir.   
"Ok, amor. Você consegue esperar até a gente chegar no meu AP?”   
"É longe?"  
"Dez minutos de carro, posso pedir um Uber."   
“Consigo pensar em outras coisas que a gente pode fazer em dez minutos, mas tudo bem. Vou esperar para que possamos fazer em uma cama de verdade.”   
“É mais divertido, né? Nós podemos fazer mais coisas.“   
“Exatamente. Você entende... Talvez eu tenha que te manter na minha vida.” Rindo, Harry diz exatamente o que Louis estava pensando. Já existe muita química para que isso seja apenas uma vez.  
“Hein, cuidado com o que você deseja.”   
Eles pedem o Uber e Louis manda mensagens para Zayn e Calvin para dizer que ele está indo para casa. Louis e Harry mantêm uma conversa leve e fácil no caminho para o apartamento do Louis, o que serve apenas para mostrar a facilidade com que eles se conectavam em tão pouco tempo. Se fosse com qualquer outra pessoa, esta situação teria sido meio desconfortável e silenciosa, porque eles a única coisa que eles pensariam seria sobre o sexo. Mas eles quase esquecem que é isso que eles vão fazer, já que estão tão perdidos e distraídos na conversa.   
Quando eles chegam ao prédio, Louis começa a beijar Harry assim que entram no elevador, porque ele precisa muito dele. Mal podem esperar para entrar no apartamento. Eles começam a tocar um ao outro assim que entram na sala de estar.   
"Tira a minha roupa." Harry diz. "Talvez você goste do que vai ver."   
"Eu tenho certeza que vou gostar." Louis responde, pressionando Harry contra a porta de seu apartamento e beijando seu pescoço. Ele lentamente tira o terno, cuidados em desabotoar botão por botão enquanto beija ele, e então joga o tecido no sofá do outro lado do cômodo e repete o processo tirando a camisa. Ele beija o pescoço de Harry novamente e abaixa- se para beijar o mamilo direito, e depois leva a mão ao mamilo esquerdo , massageando-o. Ele alterna entre beijar e massagear cada mamilo. Ele também leva a outra mão ao pau de Harry, fazendo-o gemer embaraçosamente agudo.   
"Eu acho que você realmente vai querer tirar a minha calça."   
“Ok, ok, princesa. Se você insiste." E assim que ele abre o zipper, ele entende o que Harry quer dizer. "Essas são as meia arrastão e a calcinha que você estava usando na passarela?"   
"Sim, eu fiquei com elas como parte do pagamento." Ele responde, sorrindo.   
"Isso é tão sexy." Ele tira a calça até o fim e deixa Harry sair dela, ficando apenas com meia arrastão e a calcinha. “Eu quero que você goze nelas. Você gosta dessa ideia?”   
“Eu adoraria isso. Quero no sofá primeiro.” E ele vai e senta lá. Louis senta em seu colo, beija-o novamente, beija seu pescoço e toca sua ereção -que neste momento está dolorosamente dura- por alguns minutos. Ele sente que precisa de algum alívio porque também está absurdamente duro, então tira a mão do pau de Harry e começa a se esfregar contra ele. Ele percebe que Harry está perto, então ele se ajoelha no chão e lambe a ponta do pau através da calcinha.   
-Você é tão gostoso, princesa. Goza para mim.” Leva apenas mais algumas lambidas e beijos para Harry realmente gozar, molhando a calcinha. Louis deita no sofá ao lado de Harry e eles se beijam um pouco .   
"Me leva pro seu quarto?"  
"Hm, você é insaciável." Ele ri e beija Harry. “Eu estou adorando isso.” E pega a mão dele para guiá-lo para o quarto, que fica do outro lado do apartamento grande, bonito e chique. Eles deitam na cama, Harry tira a calcinha e meia e senta no colo de Louis -que está apoiado contra a cabeceira da cama- e lhe dá chupões no pescoço.   
"Vou tirar a sua roupa, tá?"   
“Por favor, tira. Eu preciso de você." Então Harry tira, levando seu tempo em distribuir beijos pela pele de Louis enquanto tira cada peça de roupa. Quando Louis fica totalmente pelado, Harry beija ele por um tempo, apenas para se divertir.   
"Quer me preparar?" Como Louis recusaria isso?   
"Pega o lubrificante no gaveteiro do lado da cama, por favor." Ele pega, e Louis prontamente lubrifica um dedo. Harry deita de costas, e Louis pressiona o dedo em seu buraco. Ele coloca outro e um terceiro, ouvindo Harry gemer e falar palavrões de tão gostoso que isso tudo está, e é uma visão maravilhosa para Louis. Algo que nem mesmo suas fantasias mais profundas conseguiriam imaginar.  
"Senta contra a cabeceira de novo, por favor." Louis obece, e Harry dá a ele uma camisinha e o lubrificante. Ele coloca a camisinha, passa o lubrificante no pau e Harry fica em cima dele. Harry pega seu pau e o pressiona contra seu buraco. Ele coloca totalmente pra dentro, fazendo os dois gemerem. Louis coloca as mãos na cintura de Harry para guiar seus movimentos. De vez em quando, Louis dá pequenos tapas na bunda de Harry, o incentivando a cavalgar mais rápido. Os únicos sons que são ouvidos no quarto são gemidos, conversa sujas e os leves tapas. Um tempo depois, quando Harry goza, Louis sai de dentro dele e pergunta:   
"Você consegue mais uma vez?"   
“Para você? Com certeza."   
"Ok, se deita." Harry faz, e Louis deita em cima dele. Ele coloca a boca no pau de Harry e ajusta um joelho de cada lado do rosto de Harry. Eles chupam o pau um do outro, Louis goza mais rápido e continua pagando boquete para Harry até ele gozar pela terceira vez na noite. Eles deitam na cama, e Louis se levanta , pega uma toalha e os limpa . Quando ele deita de novo, ele pensa que eles podem tomar um banho de manhã. Na verdade, esse pensamento o deixa um pouco nervoso.   
"Você vai dormir aqui?"   
"Você quer que eu durma? Se você quiser, eu posso ir para casa.”  
"Eu quero que você fique." Ele responde, em um tom mais baixo, visivelmente um pouco nervoso.  
"Tudo bem, eu fico." E eles dormem abraçados.   
Na manhã seguinte, Harry acorda por volta das 9h30 da manhã com Louis trazendo o café da manhã na cama. São dois pratos com torradas, ovos e linguiça e dois copos de suco de laranja que Louis havia feito e levado em um prato para a cama. Eles comem, contando um ao outro sobre seus sonhos e, a certa altura, Louis diz:   
"Então, eu tive uma ideia meio doida.”  
"Conta."   
“Você quer passar o dia comigo hoje? Tipo, em um encontro. Se você estiver ocupado ou simplesmente não estiver interessado, ou mesmo se estiver, mas achar que devemos ir mais devagar, eu entendo completamente e nunca ia querer que você se sentisse pressionado a qualquer coisa. É só que... ontem foi uma noite incrível e você parece ser uma pessoa muito interessante, senti que a gente se deu bem e gostaria de te conhecer melhor. Eu meio que sinto que a gente fez na ordem errada, na verdade, dormindo juntos antes de ir em um-“  
“Louis, me escuta.” Harry interrompeu sua divagação causada pelo nervosismo. "Eu adoraria ter passar o dia com você."   
"Sério?"   
"Sim! Eu também acho que a gente se deu bem muito fácil. Quer dizer, nunca tinha sido tão rápido para mim me sentir tão confortável quanto eu me sinto com você, nem com... Basicamente com qualquer outro cara com quem eu já fiquei.”   
"Fico feliz em ouvir isso, fazer você se sentir confortável é o meu único objetivo hoje."   
“Ok, é o meu também. Quais são nossos planos para o nosso dia de date?”   
"Com quanta ressaca você está?"   
"Hum... estou um pouco."   
"Ok, então é melhor se ficarmos aqui um pouco, né?"   
"Aham."   
“A gente pode escolher algo para assistir na Netflix na TV aqui do quarto, eu posso cozinhar um almoço para nós, meu risoto é incrível. Talvez podemos dar uma caminhada à tarde e mais tarde eu posso fazer uma reserva para nós em um restaurante e levar você em um encontro de verdade? E então podemos pensar em ir devagar e estabelecer um ritmo saudável e seguro? O que acha?”   
"Eu acho que é uma ideia incrível!"   
E então é isso que eles fazem. Eles não têm idéia do que o futuro lhes reserva, mas eles passam um ótimo dia juntos e aproveitaram muito a companhia um do outro. Harry quase se sente triste por ter que ir para casa no final, mas ele pega o número de Louis e promete mandar uma mensagem para dizer que chegou segurança. Louis pensa que, se é isso que o mundo da moda tem a oferecer, ter trazido esse homem incrivelmente bonito, inteligente e gentil para sua vida, então talvez ele possa aprender a gostar de moda.


End file.
